


Regrettable Words

by Katlyn1948



Series: The Family Of Storm’s End [19]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya is a Mother, F/M, Original Character(s), Other, The Family of Storm’s End, realtionships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/pseuds/Katlyn1948
Summary: Bella spy’s on JJ and says things that she doesn’t mean
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: The Family Of Storm’s End [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1375657
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Regrettable Words

**Author's Note:**

> What...two updates in a row? 
> 
> What can I say, I’m on a roll! 
> 
> Enjoy this ficlet

Bella would never admit it, but she enjoyed sneaking off to the forge. She had learned to stay within the shadows, creeping about the walls and remaining unseen. When she would finish with her lessons, her first destination would be the forge behind the keep.

It wasn’t as lavish as the one her father built within the walls of Storm’s End, but it housed a certain young lord she liked to spy on.

JJ was coming into his apprentice and she often heard her father talking to her mother about how well he had learned the trade. No doubt Ser Brienne of Tarth would be proud of her son and what he’s accomplished. He wasn’t busy moping about the Red Keep with his uncle, languishing the life of a high lord. No, he was learning common trade that the low folks used to survive.

It was humbling to think that perhaps he wasn’t as spoiled as she thought he was.

She had been watching him from a distance, studying the way he took control of the metal. It was so reminiscent of how her father worked, that it made a jolt run through her. He was cover in soot, like he often was, and had a hammer in hand, banging upon the anvil a small piece of steel.

Bella didn’t know what he was making, but from the looks of it, it couldn’t be any larger than a dagger. His concentration was staggering and if horns sounded, she was sure he wouldn’t even look up.

She had been trying to muster the courage to creep from her shadows and make herself known, but she was frightened by what the possible outcome of that would be. JJ could be so sensitive and he might find it horrifying knowing she liked to watch him forge.

Before she was able to take a step out of the shadows, Bella noticed a kitchen maid scurry to where JJ was working. She recognized the maid as Agnes, a newcomer who arrived at Storm’s End at the end of the last moon turn. She was Bella’s age, and her father was the new butcher.

“Lovely afternoon, isn’t it?” She asked as she approached him, mindful of the flying embers. Bella noticed a basket in her hand with a cloth covering the contents inside.

JJ rested his hammer on the side of the anvil, wiping the soot from hands. “It is a lovely afternoon. Not too hot like it has been.”

Agnes gave a sweet smile, “I brought you some sweet treats and pitcher of water for your thirst.”

Bella watched as she removed the cloth from the basket, revealing the lemon cakes and grapes within. A small pitcher of water laid in the center, with honey bread keeping it from keeling over. Agnes reached into the basket and pulled a chunk of honey bread, handing it to JJ. 

Instead of grabbing the chunk of honey bread from her hands, as Bella expected, JJ bent down to take the bite right from Agnes’ delicate fingers. There was a wicked smile upon his lips and she knew that look. It was the same one he gave Lysa just before he crashed his lips to hers.

Bella wasn’t stupid, she knew JJ liked to mingle in minor romances, but she hoped that with their mutual feelings he would stop such nonsense.

Agnes giggled and Bella watched as the two pressed their lips together.

A heat surged within her as she watched the two kiss. For weeks she had been watching him and not once did he falter. Not once did he return to his old ways.

Bella tried to escape her shadow unseen, but the emotions that raged within her caused her to trip on an unforeseen sack of grain, making her tumble to the ground with a loud thump. Agnes and JJ pulled apart and their gaze fell upon Bella as she struggled to pull herself up from the ground.

“Bella?” JJ moved to help her, but she pushed him away, the hurt in her eyes evident. She managed to lift herself up from the ground and darted back towards the keep with JJ on her tail.

“Bella, wait!” He called out to her, but she kept running, trying to further the distance between them.

“Bella, will you stop running?” She felt his hand grab around her arm and pull her to a sudden stop, twisting her so that she now faced him.

“Let go of me.” She gritted her teeth, trying to pry her arm out of his grasp.

“What were you doing in the old forge?” He asked as he released her arm. He was breathing hard, no doubt from the effort of trying to catch up to her.

“Nothing.” She dejected, trying to escape from his presence before he had a chance to stop her.

“Were you spying on me?” He asked, a playful smile dotting his face.

Bella scoffed, “Why would I do that? Besides, it seemed like you had plenty of company.”

“I detect a hint of jealousy.” He laughed.

The action set Bella off, tipping her anger over the edge.

“Why would I be jealous of a boy who fills his needs with lowlife women all because his father left his mother to fuck his sister?”

She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth, her fury too much for her control. Realizing her mistake, she bolted from JJ, running straight to her mother’s chambers. She weaved through the castle, bounding past maids and bannermen until she reached the top of the tower, bursting through her parent’s chamber door.

Her mother was reading herself for the day and immediately grabbed for her dagger when the doors of her chamber burst open.

Arya Stark relaxed herself when she realized it was only her eldest daughter, only to have cause for concern when she looked upon Bella’s face.

“Bella, darling, is everything alright?”

Bella shook her head, letting the tears cascade down her face. “Mother, I did something terrible.”


End file.
